powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 20: The Punch and The Rival
is the twentieth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It fully introduces the transformed state of the Third Spear, Manmaruba. Synopsis An unexpected encounter with Ikkou leads to Yousuke trying to figure out a way to work together with KabutoRaiger in dealing with a Chuunin that can release multiple elemental attacks. Plot Ikkou asks where do they go from here. Ishuu says they will continue being Gouraigers and show who is the strongest. He is troubled by the Jakanja, by the idea that they'll end up protecting the world. Ikkou says they have to be prepared. In the base, our trio is celebrating their victory against Chuuzubo and fighting alongside the Gouraigers for once. Yousuke says now there are only four enemies. They struggle to remember their names. Mugensai interrupts them. He calls to Oboro for her support, but she's watching the results of her programming recorded into the machine, showing the combination of Senpuujin and Goraijin. Mugensai is surprised to find her in the same place as the children. He is just too furious to even speak when she hasn't been listening. Our trio makes a run for it. Meanwhile, Sargain throws a hissy-fit in Manmaruba's chambers, Wendinu and Furabijou comfort him. We can hear his heartbeat as his cocoon glows. At the city harbor, men in gray are unloading brown bags and piling them out in the sun. No one stands out, Ikkou sets a bag down. One of the foremen bellows they have a new part-timer. It is Yousuke, the boss pushes him towards the brown bags. He is surprised to find Ikkou. Ikkou decides the best action is to just go on with work like normal. He gives Yousuke an annoyed light shove and collects a bag to carry. Hefollows after him, across the bridge to the dock as Yousuke asks questions. Ikkou determinedly tries to ignore him, but almost at the spot of the other bags to drop his off, he says something a bit insulting. Yousuke becomes upset and suddenly dashes past him, dropping his bag on the pile before Ikkou does. He puts 2 bags on his shoulders and sets them down just after Ikkou's left to get more. He races past Ikkou, and passes again with 2 bags. He sets them down and turns, eyes only to find Ikkou carrying 3 bags. Yousuke comes back with four bags. He nearly topples over as he dumps them onto the pile, a man there says to make sure they're tidy enough to work with. Yousuke turns, and both of them gape. Ikkou is walking calmly towards them, and now carrying five bags. Yousuke ends up staggering under the weight of 6 bags that you can barely see his head between. He makes it to the pile and nearly falls down. Ikkou is returning at the same calm pace... carrying 10 bags! Yousuke passes him with a resentful glare. When Yousuke is out of sight, Ikkou's face lights up. A trio of young men are walking through a mall. They suddenly find themselves surrounded by Magerappa, who corner them against a pillar. Kangaruretto arrives. He has a roulette wheel on his chest: six symbols-- Earthquake, lightning, fire, angry man, hot lava, a bomb. He orders them to stop the roulette. The Magerappa push them towards him. They are given a remote control to press a red button. The bleached haired boy presses it. The bottom symbol lights up, it is an angry man's face. He blows steam out of his nostrils. He tells the three to sit down and they obey. Then he bops each one of them painfully on the head. At the Centipede, Wendinu questions Kangaruretto's abilities. Furabijou asks Sargain if this guy really can be a threat to Earth, but he reassures her that they should just watch. Things have calmed down a bit at the shipping yard. Yousuke asks Ikkou if he is planning to fight with them again. Ikkou wants the subject dropped. He asks if they are going to fight the Jakanja. Ikkou says that is their business. He says they need him. He says they don't, passing Yousuke by. A man presses the foe's button and it lands on the image of a house on fire. The foe fires his glove down the road and impacts at the far end of the street, causing a wave of flames comes towards them. The foe says that it is his fault. His roulette then lands on a tidal wave symbol. Water spouts from his fist over two school girls. He floods the city streets. The girls stare in horror. Wendinu and Furabijou giggle together over their new idol. Ikkou finds Yousuke in front of him, and uses his free hand to shove the boy aside. He tries to make his case for teamwork. Ikkou just doesn't care. Yousuke is stunned and dissatisfied. Out of nowhere, everything begins to shake. Ikkou snaps, and races away, dropping his two bags. Kangaruretto is slamming his fist into the ground, causing an earthquake. The foe finds Yousuke and Ikkou, whom have arrived via the escalators behind him. Ikkou calls his brother while Yousuke calls his pals. The enemy starts again to pound on the ground, staggering them.He does one fierce blow that knocks them into the air to land hard. Yousuke says that they'll have to hold him until the others get there. To his relief, Ikkou's all for it. Together they transform quickly and strike the foe. He sends fire towards them. Yousuke attacks with his Hurricane Shuriken. It triggers the bomb symbol and he gets the two. Ikkou has figured out how things are working. Red strikes the roulette with his gun. The foe is about to hit them with his Kaminari Punch, but Kabuto twists Red's wrist and until his gun falls to the sidewalk. Red slaps the man's hand down and grabs his collar. Kangaattacks with lightning bolts, blasting Red away but Ikkou defends himself with his staff. He pushes forward, and making his way close to the foe, then attacking with his IkazuchiMaru. Kangaruretto falls. They watch their enemy run. Yousuke is admiring of Ikkou and un-transforms. He asks why he stopped him before. Ikkou un-transforms and explains that lightning is the Goraijer's field of battle. Yousuke feels hurt and expresses it. So Yousuke asks seriously if Ikkou really means his insults. He says he doesn't usually answer anything that isn't true. Finally he's had enough and throws a punch, but Ikkou catches it effortlessly. He kicks the boy's feet out from under him. Yousuke goes 180 degrees, landing on his feet and throws another punch to Ikkou's chin, but only serves to get Yousuke punched in the gut. He leaps to attack and fortunately Kouta comes from behind him and grabs him around the waist to stop him. The others also arrive, and Nanami helps hold Yousuke and tries to open their eyes. Yousuke is not understandable as he struggles in his friends' arms. Meanwhile at the centipede, the top layer of Manmaurba's cocoon begins to split, letting out light. In the throne room, Kangaruretto explains about his encounter with the heroes. Wendinu and Furabijou come in, happily offering their help to defeat the two hero teams. Kouta scolds Yousuke and wonders what the heck is going on. Ishuu enjoys himself teasing his brother. Their attention is suddenly caught by the alarm coming from the changers, that the Jakanja are back! The ninjas confront the foe. They transform. He blasts fire at them, knocking them on crates. Yousuke calls quickly for the Triple Gadget and the Gouraigers do their Double Gadget. The two blasts merge together as they approach, but Kanga puts up an energy barrier that rebounds to our heroes. From behind them comes Furabijou. Today is their last, he tells them, and then the three Jakanja race into battle. Our heroes are caught between angry enemies, and suffer the attacks. Yousuke gets punched by the foe, falls back rolling over the hood of a car and beaten down. Sargain forces Nanami back, blade to blade, then tumbles Kouta painfully. Kouta is in danger of being beheaded, Sargain just throws him against the wall of a cargo car and tosses him flying. Wendinu is up against Ikkou, and giving him hell. Sheknocks him onto a car hood. Furabijou is after Isshu, with a remark about facing the terrible wrath of women. Her gem-eyes wrap a beam around Isshu and lifts him into the air giving him shocks before she drops him. Ikkou turns at his brother's cry of pain only to find Wendinu's blade hovering in the air. Wendinu gestures, and its attack sends him tumbling. He uses his staff in cross form and blasts at her, but she diappears. He looks frantically around. He ducks when her giant foot kicks. He dives to avoid her hand and then her faceblows a stream of air. Yousuke gets smashed through the window of a car by Kangaruretto at the same time as Wendinu is smashing Ikkou on the trunk of another car repeatedly. Red falls on his back, but he slowly pulls himself saying that they became the Hurricanger but that's not the only reason they fight, thus distresses Ikkou. Kangaruretto hits him with a hard punch. But he gets back up, continuing his speech. Oboro watches the battle worried and sends a code to his Hayate blade. Red gets up again when he sees a new symbol appear on his blade. Red shatters the attack, slashes him and drops him. They get their combo weapons together. Their enemies gather, the three lead Jakanja to support their man. They form the rainbow-tinted elegant barrier again. Yousuke agrees worriedly they probably can't break through. Ikkou suggests putting the Gadgets together. They form the Victory Gadget, they destroy the barrier. the Hurricanger go into happy victory dance. The three Jakanja leaders are staggering back to their feet and look down in shocked fury at the wreckage of Kangaruretto. Wendinu calls for the Copy Giant. The two teams form their respective robots quickly. Both robots call forth their Sword Slashers. The foe punches them back, calls upon his Fire power and hits them badly. Oboro tells the leaders to form Goraisenpujin. They obey without hesitation, calling for Fūraimaru and destroy Kangaruretto. Manmaruba's cocoon cracks open with shining, white light. First out comes what looks like the twisting tail, but then is clearly a humanoid shape. He leaves a trail of goo behind him as he walks into the throne room to present himself to Tao Zanto. Our five heroes walk away on a road from the scene of the battle. Later, the trio are bouncing for joy but the bros more calm. Yousuke thanks Oboro. It seems that the new symbol hadn't changed anything. Yousuke himself had simply believed it, and therefore fought harder. Ikkou smiles. The brothers walk past the trio and Ikkou calls Yousuke by his first name for the first time. The trio slowly realize that they are being appreciated. Ahead of them, Isshu asks Ikkou he is now being nice to him. Ikkou can't help but grin and laugh. Sargain arrives home, to find a stranger in brown cloak who mocks him mildly. He steps forward and takes off his hood to reveal his head. They are shocked to find he is Manmaruba. Tao Zanto speaks, something about the need for six. The four kneel before him. Tao Zanto re-states his determination to rule the Earth. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Construction Chief: *Man: *Young Man: *Student: , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 23, . *'Viewership': 7.8% *'Space Ninja File': Disaster Ninja Kangaroulette *Manmuraba's Power Rangers counterpart, Motodrone, was introduced much later in Ninja Storm. *First appearance of Manmaruba's adult form and the Hurricanger and Gouraijer's new combination weapon, the Victory Gadget. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 5 features episodes 17-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also (Satarakura's debut) (Kangaroulette fight footage) References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naoyuki Sakai